Max Steel and Sydney Gardener vs The Mad Thinker
by Firefly1fan
Summary: Max and Steel fly to the unnamed city that Sydney goes to university at to see Sydney where they battle the Mad Thinker (Voiced by: Elysia Rotaur) who wants to expose Max's identity. MaxxSydney in it.


Max Steel and Sydney Gardener vs the Mad Thinker

Note: No negative reviews please.

Set 9 weeks after Fusion Tek.

Max was battling Extroyer.

"TURBO CANNON!" he yelled and he bashed Extroyer.

"(Extroyer growls) This isn't over!"

"That's what they all say." said Max as he handed to Extroyer to the cops then he got a call. "Hello."

"Hi Max just wanted to know how you and battling villains lately." said Sydney.

"Well I've busted every villain in town and my Turbo Team is learning well so I was thinking..." started Max.

"Yes Max?" asked Sydney.

"If we could meet at your place so we can talk." replied Max.

"Ok see you later." replied Sydney.

And they hanged up.

"It has been quiet since Mortum was destroyed." said Steel.

"Yeah so we visit Sydney for 2 hours then back to fight more bad guys." agreed Max and they flew off to Sydney's home in the city that she goes to University too. "Hi Syd."

"Hi Max." smiled Sydney. "I'm glad you've beaten a lot of villains with Steel and Team Turbo as well."

"I'm glad you're happy." said Max as his helmet vanished.

"Let's get some food so we can talk." smiled Sydney and they did but what they didn't know was a girl Max and Sydney's age had recorded the haul thing.

"Time to expose Sydney's secret boyfriend to the world." she sniggered.

Later...

"I missed doing this going to a cafe so we can talk." smiled Max.

"And kiss must never forget kiss." smiled Sydney cheekily.

"I've leave you to kiss." smirked Steel as he hid under the table and while he did that Max and Sydney kissed.

Then the Jumbotron went funny.

"Hello Cooper Canyon and this City I can't remember but what the heck I am the Mad Thinker I have with me the identity of Max Steel." said the female.

"What the heck?" asked Max and Sydney.

"She must have recorded us sometime." cried Sydney.

"Darn." said Max. "We best beat this villain all three of us."

Soon Max, Sydney and Steel began to track the Mad Thinker.

"Oh darn she's at the University!" cried Sydney. "That means...!"

"Who Syd?" asked Max.

"Sabine Carter a school rival of mine she was obsessed with finding out your identity she once saw us flying over here and guess I had something with you and she tried to make me say your identity but I refused. I hope you don't hate me for my rival trying to steal your identity."

"I don't Syd let's bring this bully to school Steel and Gardener style!" smirked Max.

(Sydney giggles heartily)

Soon they entered the university.

"Hello Sydney and I see you brought your boyfriend Max Steel or prehaps I should say Max McGrath." smirked the Mad Thinker.

"Max's secret identity is not for the world too know Sabine!" yelled Sydney.

"You always were inferior to me Sydney I hate heroes because they keep secrets from the world when everyone should but I will make interesting for both you and McGrath!" sniggered the Mad Thinker.

"Mad Thinker you chose a lame Marvel villain name." said Steel.

"I don't think so!" smirked the Mad Thinker as she pressed a button making Max and Sydney go into different rooms. "So McGrath you have 3 minutes to find Sydney before I kill her with this bomb!"

"GR DON'T YOU DARE HURT SYD!" Max growled as he saw a door with 3 key A, C and D. "Ok here we go."

So he tried A but 2 blades almost hit him!

"Try again McGrath!" smirked the Mad Thinker.

"Max don't give up!" called Sydney from a radio.

"I won't!" yelled Max as used the D key which made three blades! "DARN!"

"Try the final key or use a Turbo Mode but if you do dear Sydney dies!" said the Mad Thinker.

So Max used the final key and found out it was a musical puzzle and then he saw robots with flamethrowers.

"This will be fun (!)" said Max and Steel.

Meanwhile Sydney found she was above a shark pool since the floor was opening up!

"Think Sydney think." she muttered to herself then she remembered something. "Turbo WIRE! (and her belt fired some tow cable making it her pull upwards) Time to help Max and Steel but first to stop Sabine!"

"Oh Sydney remember the bomb!" mocked the Mad Thinker.

"Oh I know what to do with it!" smiled Sydney as she kicked the bomb making it drop into the shark pool! "Hey Sabine why don't you pick on me instead of my boyfriend or are you chicken!"

"WHY YOU LITTLE-!" yelled the Mad Thinker as she opened a door where Sydney found her and kicked her. "You have 10 minutes to stop me or save Max Steel but not both!"

"If I know Max he'll find a way to stop your traps and while that happens I fight you." said Sydney as she got into position to do karate and she and the Mad Thinker began fighting with Sydney winning. "I always thought I'd need to defat a villain or my own!"

"You are not a worthy foe!" yelled the Mad Thinker as she got out some robots that began firing at Sydney.

"You always think tech was better and you're a fool." replied Sydney as she jumped and the robots shoot each other and she managed to get the camera with her and Max unmasked recorded on it then the wall smashed. "Just in time Max."

"Ok Mad Thinker give up!" yelled Max and Steel.

"NEVER NOT EVEN WHEN I EXPOSE YOUR IDENTITY!" yelled the Mad Thinker then she saw Sydney had the camera! "GIVE IT TO ME!"

THen Sydney threw it and pulled her N-Tek blaster out of her backpack and blasted the camera!

"NO! I WAS SO CLOSE!" yelled the Mad Thinker then Sydney pulled off her mask.

"What happened?" asked a Professor.

"Sabine tried to make the university a death trap and expose Max Steel's identity." replied Sydney as she got some cuffs and cuffed Sabine. "Max Steel please can we go so we can talk?"

"Sure Syd." replied Max and they flew off.

"Max I'm thinking of becoming a hero in my own right." Sydney told Max at her apartment.

"I don't know Syd but me and Steel will let you try you just need a secret identity of your own." replied Max kissing Sydney.

"You're right Max I'll let you know on your next visit." replied Sydney as she kissed Max back. "Still think I'm the Greatest Girl the history of girl Max McGrath and Steel?"

"Always." replied Max and Steel.

"That's good." smiled Sydney as she and Max kissed for a 4th time that day.

The End


End file.
